


Laser Tag

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Written for a request on Tumblr.Inspired by this cute text post (https://halleydoedog.tumblr.com/post/127205776617/take-me-laser-tagging-and-then-push-me-into-a), Eleven takes you and Amy Pond to an alien arcade where he insists you play a fun activity called laser tag. Obviously, fluff ensues.
Relationships: Amy Pond (Doctor Who)/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/You, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/You
Kudos: 32





	Laser Tag

When the Doctor landed the TARDIS on the north side of a planet called Motoz, you and Amy Pond expected an evening of nonstop fun and excitement. After all, you stepped out of the TARDIS and couldn’t help but immediately look up in wonder.

Flashy signs and neon lights lined the street you landed on – every building trying to out-do the other with a bigger and brighter sign. As you glanced around, it seemed like there was a hotel, casino, or mini resort every few feet. Every single one had something different to catch your eye – a water fountain show, a mini replica version of an Earthen tourist location, one even boasted an outdoor rollercoaster. Your eyes lingered on an aquarium with a creature you had never seen before, something that looked like a great white shark mixed with a velociraptor.

But out of the corner of your eye, you could see the Doctor smiling at you. He playfully adjusted his bow tie, clearly proud of the choice he made as he watched you and Amy gape at the giant tank.

He motioned with a flourish at all the lights and extravagance, affectionately nicknaming the area “Space Vegas,” which was apparently like Las Vegas, but ten times better. There were clubs for dancing to all types of music, including genres you hadn't heard of before, casinos for planetary gambling (though, you weren’t sure what they gambled, exactly), shopping centers, and all sorts of tourist trap attractions.

At first, Amy was thrilled to explore the planet with you. You had quickly become close friends during your time in the TARDIS together. You were happy to finally see her smile after losing Rory. But it wouldn’t last long.

The Doctor pulled the two of you down a secret alleyway away from all of the noise and excitement and Amy’s smile quickly faltered, turning into a bit of a pout.

“Doctor! I hope you know I dressed for dancing,” Amy called out in her thick Scottish accent. She huffed when he didn’t respond and pulled at her thigh-length dress that was skirting up a bit higher than necessary. You liked her outfit, but as you walked around a corner into what seemed to be a giant arcade, it probably wasn’t the most sensible choice. Her heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floor with every step. A couple of aliens stared at her, their toothy mouths open, all eight eyes trailing over every part of her body. You cringed, but Amy simply rolled her eyes at you. “Ay, eyes off, boys,” she barked, narrowing a threatening gaze at them. 

The two aliens quickly darted all of their eyes away, awkwardly running three-fingered hands over their purple heads and squinting at each other in fear. You stifled a laugh and followed Amy further into the dark building, the mixed sounds of electronic beats and digital music greeting you.

The black walls of the arcade were covered in hand-painted designs of spheres, stars, and spirals like a neon mural. It looked like this planet was stuck in an Earth version of the ‘80s. While you assumed every alien planet would amaze you with its futuristic vision, like a Jules Verne novel, everything in this building was clearly dated and retro-themed. If you hadn’t seen the four-eyed aliens, you would have seriously considered the fact that the Doctor actually landed you on the set of a John Hughes film.

Thankfully, you were smart enough to dress sensibly. You simply went with a leather jacket and jeans (which Amy joked was “effortless and cool” of you), but you certainly hadn’t dressed for an endless walking tour of an alien arcade the size of a warehouse. 

While you walked, you took in the sight of various sorts of arcade games, some of which you recognized. Aliens surrounded a row of air hockey tables, others excitedly tapped at pinball machines themed after Earth shows and films. You even walked by an entire room devoted to Pac-Man, the digital sounds spilling into the hallway.

As you craned your neck, you spotted an alien type of Virtual Reality, complete with small obstacle courses and rows of weapons.

You wouldn’t have expected it, but somehow, the Doctor was in his element. A building with multiple floors full of fun screens, games, and flashing objects? Of course, he was beyond happy. He insisted he hadn’t been to one of these in years since the Earthen ‘90s when he visited a Chuck-E-Cheese in California with a previous companion.

You figured this place, called the Astro Arcade, was a bit better than a ball pit, a robotic rat band, and a room full of germ-ridden children, but who were you to judge? The Doctor always found pleasure in the smallest and simplest things. You loved that about him.

Especially now, as he walked a few steps ahead of you and Amy. He was so giddy with excitement that he barely spoke to the two of you. Instead, the Time Lord was in his own little world as you followed him to the fun activity he swore the two of you had never done before. 

It seemed like you would never reach it, though, as he constantly got distracted by different games. He’d take a quick peek at a machine, nod in appreciation, and continue walking towards the back of the room where you could faintly make out a table and a spiral staircase lined with glitter.

When you finally reached the table, you realized there wasn’t much to this area. There was only a row of alien employees, and one stationed by the staircase with a tablet.

“Doctor, what is this?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at the alien employee who was staring at you.

“Oh, Y/N, that would ruin all the fun if I told you now,” the Doctor replied, quickly pulling his psychic paper out of his tweed jacket. He flashed it at the alien employee, who nodded and pulled out three florescent wristbands. The Doctor handed one to you and Amy and gestured towards the staircase. “Off we go, then!”

The next floor broke off into different dark rooms. Each had a sign with an alien letter on it (Motozian was quite easy to understand, it appeared, even with the TARDIS translation effect) and each had a wall of guns and black vests with a colored dot in the chest plate.

You glanced over at Amy in sympathy, your eyes trailing down to her heeled boots.

The fun activity that the Doctor had been hyping up the entire time was laser tag, something that you had played plenty of times during your childhood on Earth.

The three of you quickly stripped out of your jackets. 

Ignoring the alien employee in front of you, the Doctor plucked a vest off the wall and slowly moved to slide it over your front. He carefully clicked the buttons in place, and you swallowed as his soft hands brushed over the bare skin of your upper back. He felt you move under his touch and quickly took his hands away with a nervous laugh, his green eyes bright. “All nice and suited up, Y/N. You look great.”

You glanced down at the tight black vest. A blue dot flashed in the center, signifying you weren’t ready to play yet. Mumbling a thank you, you reached for a vest to return the favor. He was a bit taller than you and lankier, so his vest was more difficult to slide on.

For a moment, you were standing on your tippy-toes, but as you cleared your throat, awkwardly trying to move with him, the Doctor glanced back at you in confusion. “What’s taking you so –“ he saw your arms extended and shook his head. “Oh! I apologize. Let me just…” the Doctor trailed off as he shimmied into the vest, his arms reaching back to help guide your hands to the buttons.

It felt ridiculous. The simplest of intimate touches had your breath hitching in your throat as you stood behind him, helping him into a laser tag target.

“Alright, I’ll just help myself then,” Amy muttered sarcastically behind you, a sigh falling from her lips. “Hope you’re this distracted during the game. Maybe I’ll actually win.”

At the sound of Amy’s voice, you quickly clicked the buttons. The two of you broke apart. Flashing polite smiles at each other, you each grabbed mini guns from the wall.

There were already a few alien tourists in the room, waiting for you to join their game. As you wandered in, your vests lit up with your respective color, and you were instructed to hide until the countdown.

You crouched behind a wall, trying to keep your breathing quiet and steady. It was difficult, though, as you thought about the Doctor. How his touch felt so gentle on your skin. How his green-eyed gaze made your heart skip a beat every time it lingered just a bit too long, making Amy pitch in with a comment about buying him a camera, since “pictures lasted longer.” 

As you rested your back against the cold concrete, you suddenly wished you weren’t playing laser tag. You wanted to be arm-in-arm, wandering along the Motoz Strip with him.

The thought didn’t last long, though, as the countdown ended, making everybody jump from their hiding spots. You could hear Amy’s heels somewhere in the room, but you weren’t sure where she was. 

Quickly, one alien of the other group was down, crying out what seemed to be an alien swear, a victim to his own mother. Before they could spot you, you hid behind a shorter wall.

You nearly sighed before somebody wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you behind a different wall. Swallowing hard, and biting your lip, you turned to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at you.

“I’m hiding from Amy,” the Doctor whispered, his eyes wide.

A smirk played on your lips as your heart began to pound. You turned back around, watching the battlefield. You were certain his gaze followed yours, and you nodded at the empty corridor. Everybody seemed to be hiding now, afraid to move after the first tag.

After a moment of silence, there was a zap, signifying that somebody else had gotten tagged. Amy cheered with an arrogant goodbye. You could see the alien walk out of the room with his tail (literally) between his legs, his vest flashing the dreaded red, a sign of laser tag death.

The Doctor hesitated at the sight. Hoping Amy wouldn’t see the two of you together, you backed up further behind the wall, expecting the Doctor to back up with you. But he hadn’t moved, and you backed up into him.

Now, he was incredibly close. You could smell the familiar scent on his skin. Only a bit of space separated your bodies, and you felt his vest digging into your back. A fleeting thought passed through your head, and you tried to push it out. But, with the feeling of him behind you, you simply couldn’t.

You turned around and pushed him into the corner, his back up against the cold wall of the laser tag room. With a hand around one of his suspenders, and your laser gun by your side, you stood up on your toes, and kissed him.

He hesitated at first, his breath catching in his chest. But soon, he melted into the kiss, his hand moving to the small of your back underneath your vest buttons. His lips felt terribly good against yours, and you wondered if you could just forfeit. With the Doctor, you would always forfeit. There was no point in hiding it.

After a moment, you broke the kiss, pressing a finger to the Doctor’s lips as a nervous chuckle threatened to bubble out of his mouth. He gave a smug grin and moved to rest his forehead against yours.

Despite the chill in the air, your entire body felt warm, tangled up with the Doctor’s. You were certain you could stay like that forever.

Then you heard a zap.

The Doctor pulled away from you, and you looked down at your vest, the blue replaced with a flashing red. 

Your mouth dropped open. The Doctor winked at you, a smug grin on his face as he playfully blew imaginary smoke off his gun. “Sorry, Y/N. Let’s do that again, sometime?”

Before you could reply or protest, he pressed a quick kiss to your cheek and ran off.


End file.
